More than One Factor
by TheCynicalDreamer
Summary: She thought that he was the only male factor in her life. It didn't take her long to realize . . . how naive her judgment had been.


Chapter One

". . . Uh, Kaichou?"

Misaki's eyelids sprang open without warning, giving the Vice President of the Student Council a rather nasty shock. The poor boy was so startled that he never even had the chance to utter a single syllable in surprise, and stood there frozen, his jaw hanging in surprise.

Misaki merely blinked, in a lower degree of astonishment. She noticed then that everyone was staring at her, and the fact that she was standing upright.

"Oh, Prez, you've been like that for five minutes or so."

"What?"

"You've been standing in front of the door, with your eyes closed," Kanou replied, while trying to hypnotize Yukimura into breaking out of his trance.

"Kaichou, are you by any reason troubled?" asked one of the student council officials. "I've never seen anyone fall asleep standing . . ."

At the word, "troubled," a face of a handsome, blonde-haired guy suddenly popped up in Misaki's mind, and a blush crept on her face involuntarily.

"N-n-nothing!" she stuttered, and walked over to her desk, which was dominated by numerous stacks of paper. _Damned Usui,_ she growled. He was the reason why she dozed out so easily these days. Whenever she tried to sleep, either his annoying perverted remarks at her would pop up in her mind or her subconscious would constantly replay that moment, when he passionately kissed and then genuinely smiled at her, uttering the words, "I love you, Ayuzawa."

_Tch..._

Gritting her teeth, ruffling her hair, and blushing at the same time, she went directly into work.

As the height of the stacks of paperwork diminished at a rapid pace, the remaining members of the student council shared concerned whispers among themselves, debating over what was causing their beloved Kaichou such stress. Though Misaki herself was oblivious to the fact, they all cared about her, and were always worried that she would overwork herself. They knew how much she cared about the school, and that behind that demon mask was a kind person.

Kanou, who had finally succeeded in reviving Yukimura, gave her a long look, then started helping the rather feminine Vice President carry some treacherously high mountains of paper.

"Haa . . ." Misaki breathed, finally back to her normal self after managing to finish all of the paperwork in an hour. She had seen to the other council members early, as today was Thursday, the next day being a school holiday. Misaki couldn't really get the reason why the principal's birthday was so important to even the students, and required them to take a day off from school, but shrugged her worries off. Perhaps she'd be able to work out in awhile-student council duties and her part time job, specifically as a maid, and her studies had took up a lot. She instantly recalled what _almost_ happened between her and another student council president. She shivered now and then at the unpleasant memory. _Is it that my aikido skills are tarnishing, or is it that I should just learn judo?_ She wondered. _Whatever. I shall do both tomorrow . . ._

"Now where did I put that file . . . Last month's accounts . . ."

Believing herself to be alone, she talked to herself freely.

"Damn! Where is it?"

She crouched down, skimming through the various documents stacked under her desk.

"Oh, here it is . . ."

As she was just about to get up-

"Prez, you shouldn't overwork yourself . . ." murmured a husky voice.

"AHH!" she screamed. "Go away, you perverted outer-space ali-mmpphhh," she finished as Usui clamped her mouth with his hand at inhuman speed, his head resting on her shoulder all of the sudden.

"Tsk, tsk, that's no good, Misa-chan. A maid shouldn't be calling her master names . . ."

At these words, Misaki blushed immediately, only serving to delight Usui even further.

"Aww, how cute! Misa-chan blushing . . ."

This caused Misaki to deepen into a shade of red that would even make a tomato jealous. Angrily, she slapped off his hand.

"Go away!" she snapped, though that blush refused to leave her face. "I have to go home now!"

"All by yourself at this time?" inquired Usui, graudually getting up, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I don't think so . . ."

"So what?" she snorted in disregard of his words. "It's not like anything might happen to me."

"It's never bad to be careful, Ayuzawa . . . Just remember that," he spoke, his emerald eyes serious. "Don't make me worried . . ."

And with that, he walked out of the room suddenly, leaving Misaki to contemplate over his words.

_What the hell is wrong with . . .?_

Then she glanced at her watch, her amber eyes soon widening as she perceived how late it already was. Completely forgetting about Usui and his questionable words, she hurried out, worrying that she would be late for her part time job.

"Welcome back, master!"

She greeted yet another customer. The man, who appeared in his young twenties, blushed slightly then took a seat. She then hurriedly went over to another table, to receive the order of-

Shintani Hinata.

"Yes, master?" she asked with a amiable smile, though any normal person would be able to see the dark aura flowing from her. Unfortunately, the customers of Maid Latte were anything but normal.

Shintani was no exception for this. Actually, his case was even worse. His intense love for Misaki had caused his vision of her change. Currently, sparkling red roses were surrounding her, the "smile" making her even the more cute.

"Aww, how cute Misa-chan is in a maid outfit . . ."

A happy smile appeared on the bread-stick enthusiast's face, who was completely unaware of the fact that Misaki's blood pressure was rising astronomically.

After a minute's worth of exchanges between the two, Misaki sauntered away in a particularly bad mood. Shintani had just ordered all the dishes on the menu, and had ordered a different number of each. She had been unable to memorize further on the tenth dessert. And just before, she had proudly announced to Satsuki, the manager of Maid Latte, that she would never need to jot down an order again, since she now posessed perfect memory skills. Or, more accurately, she had.

Unnoticing the happy gazes all the customers were giving her, she stomped over to where at most times Usui was supposed to be, but was not present currently. He had called the manager a few minutes ago, explaining that he would not be able to work today.

In her bad mood, there was another thing that Misaki had failed to c

_Finally, Misaki . . ._ the mysterious man thought. _Finally we meet again . . ._

_

* * *

The next morning . . ._

Misaki had just finished breakfast the next morning when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" she shouted to her mother and sister, who were busy in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"Yes, Ayuzawa household here."

"Ah, Ayuzawa-Kaichou!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

"Oh . . . Nice to hear from you again, Igarashi-Kaichou," she unenthusiastically replied.

"I heard that today is a school holiday for Seika."

When Misaki refused to reply, he continued.

"So, I was thinking to have another meeting between the student councils of Seika and Miyabigaoka."

Misaki frowned.

"Why do you want to meet?"

". . . Because there is a very important matter to sort out between us."

She clenched her fist in annoyance. Igarashi Tora was still the same arrogant bastard she remembered, and always would be. She could almost imagine the smirk that should be plastered on his abominable features by now.

"Fine," she finally spat. "I'll call the other members."

Then she slammed the receiver down, a familiar dark aura encompassing her once again.

At that moment, Minako emerged from the kitchen, drying her hands with a towel.

"Misaki? Was that Usui-kun?"

Misaki helplessly blushed once more. "N-n-no! It was just another student council president . . ."

"Oh, what school?"

"Miyabigaoka," Misaki stated coldly. "He wants the student councils of the two schools to meet."

"Oh, Miyabigaoka!" Minako exclaimed in recognition. "I know that school! Isn't it that famous prestigious ultra-expensive school that only the rich attend?"

"Yes, you're right, mother . . ." she trailed, overwhelmed by her mother's excitement.

"Oh, then you should go right away! I shouldn't bother you anymore then . . ." with that, Minako Ayuzawa shuffled away hurriedly, leaving a confused Misaki behind. Shrugging, she went up the stairs two at a time to change into her school uniform. It was the most appropriate, she reasoned, because it was a _meeting_ between the representatives of the two _schools._

While changing, she vowed to herself,

_Igarashi Tora, I have no idea what perverted plans you have in mind, but I will not fall for them again . . ._

_

* * *

Unknown location and Time_

"Why do you want?" the cold voice of a high school teenager asked, chilly enough to give an ordinary male adult a shiver.

"Oh, Takumi . . . Did you ever imagine that I would tell you my intentions?" an equally icy voice spoke.

"No, not at all," Takumi Usui replied, a mocking sneer on his features. "The great head of the Usui group does not tell anyone his deepest thoughts. His family members are just his subordina-"

"I believe that you are in no position to insult me," the unnervingly calm voice replied. "Takumi, due to your excessive misbehaving, I have devised a punishment . . ."

"What punishment?" Takumi inquired, wearing an expression that he hadn't shown anyone for five years.

"Gerrard has informed me . . . Of this friend you have. Female also, if I note."

"So what?" Usui snarled. "She is a mere acquaintance."

"We have complied some information on her, and I find her character to be intriguing. . . Headstrong, intelligent, and confident . . . We have decided-"

Though pretending to be uninterested, Usui's ears perked up, straining to hear his grandfather's next words.

"-to send her to Miyabigaoka."

Usui froze for a moment, then started to chuckle darkly.

"So what? You're going to use her to lure me to that school?"

"No."

Usui blinked at this statement.

"She will go . . . While you stay at Seika."

The blonde-haired boy paled, though it was nearly impossible to see in the dark office.

"You can't force her to go," he managed to pull out through gritted teeth.

"Nobody said that she would be forced, but the offer would be irresistable . . ."

"Ha ha ha . . ." Takumi laughed weakly. "I already told you, she doesn't matter a single bit to me . . ."

"Then I guess that you have wasted your time by talking with me."

Though it was an absurd thought, Usui sweared that he had just seen that poker-faced man grin.

**Hi, everyone! ****This is my first fanfic, so I guess it can't be perfect. Oh, and this is supposed to be my second language, though I tend to get the grammar right most of the times. Just kindly point out errors and they will be fixed. ****And d****on't forget, reviews are always welcomed.**


End file.
